Cross Country
by RomansReigningonMyParade
Summary: Roman's helping Gianna drive cross country to help her start her new life in San Francisco. Follow them as they make the week long journey together with multiple stops and maybe the possibility of falling in love. Roman x OC


**Author's Note: **Hey Everyone! This is a fic that came to me while I was driving surprisingly. I'm very excited with the way I've planned out the story. So please let me know if you enjoy it as well!

Here's the inspiration for my characters as far as looks wise:

**Gianna - Tinashe**

**Karina - Demi Lovato**

Also, please feel free to follow me on my tumblr page as well: **RomansReigningOnMyParade**

I might even post the story on there sometime soon!

* * *

"I swear there's going to be blisters on my hands when I'm done here, Sammi." Gianna said, turning towards to her childhood pet. The black Bombay cat didn't offer a reply, instead just rolled over onto his back and resume his nap. "Yeah, I'll miss you too little guy." she mumbled and scratched his belly.

Gianna placed a long strip of tape to the box containing the last of her things to ensure it's closure. It was finally hitting her that this was it... her final days living in Pensacola. Twenty-eight years of never leaving the comfort of her hometown. While all of her high school classmates had opted for universities outside of Florida, Gianna had stuck to attending the University of West Florida in order to stay close to home and her parents.

But as much as she loved her parents, she was a grown woman who needed to leave the nest - and _quick._

After graduating high school, Gianna had gone to school in order to be a teacher. Once graduated, she quickly got a job at the local elementary school as a teacher's assistant. It was nice, but she wanted to be the teacher, not the assistant. Because the city was so small, there was never a need for multiple teachers. So when her best friend from high school, Karina, had told her that she had the hookup to an elementary school out in San Francisco, she jumped at the chance.

After completing a phone interview, Gianna had flown to San Francisco to have an in person interview with the school's principal. Obviously she'd made an impression over all the other candidates, because a week later, they'd called and offered her a job to start the next school year. The only issue, where would she live?

Obviously, a school teacher's salary would not be enough to get a decent place close to the school. But thankfully, Karina had moved to that location a year prior and had already rented a nice two bedroom apartment in the exact area Gianna needed. After Karina offered to give up using the bedroom as her personal closet space and have her move in, Gianna knew it wasn't something she could turn down.

So now, two months later at the end of August, Gianna was packing up her life and making the move across country.

Thankfully, the ringing of her phone provided her the break that she needed. Pulling the phone from under the last pile of clothes left on her bedroom phone, she smiled as she read the name of the caller, _speaking of_. "You know, if you keep calling me every hour I won't be able to finish packing and get on the road tomorrow."

"As if," her best friend Karina scoffed and Gianna could swear she could _hear_ her rolling her eyes. "I'm one hundred percent sure that isn't the case. Regardless, I'm calling to do a final check with you. Are you absolutely _sure_ this is thing you want to do? I would be hurt, obviously, but it's my job to understand if you don't want to come."

"Not going to lie, I'm scared. Moving across the country is a huge deal. But I've lived here so long, it's time for a change. I'm excited."

"Good," Karina replied. "because I would've driven across the country my damn self and picked you up if I had to!" The two girls laughed, knowing that it was a joke that had serious truth behind it. "Speaking of driving..." she started. "Are you excited to spend a _whole_ week on the road with the man himself?"

_Oh... that._

Gianna's dad didn't feel comfortable having his only daughter make the long drive herself. Unfortunately, her mom and dad both couldn't make the drive due to their commitment to the family's restaurant in town, so they enlisted the help of the next best person - their neighbor's son Joe.

Joe, or Roman Reigns to the world, was currently home and off of television due to recovering for a recent injury. So starting tomorrow morning, Joe and Gianna would be making the drive to her new home together. Thankfully, even though Joe was two years older than she was, they were really good friends growing up. Obviously, they hadn't seen much of each other since he was busy with his new profession, but they both shared some excitement regarding the journey.

"Stop it." Gianna warned her friend. "You know it's not like that. We're-"

"-Just friends." Karina finished mockingly, "yeah yeah, we get it. What's the plan? You guys are sightseeing, right?"

"Yeah, going to make a few stops, Here to New Orleans, to Houston, El Paso, Phoenix, San Diego, Los Angeles, and then ending in San Francisco." she read out loud as she skimmed the text messages from Joe. He was very detailed about their stops and the plans he had made in each city. "The plan is to get there on Saturday and spend the day unpacking. School starts on Monday." For sure, the week it is going to take to get to her new home was going to leave her exhausted.

"Just promise you'll be me a souvenir from each stop please. Or a man, I'll take either."

"Cross my heart." Gianna promised. The girls said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. A quick glance at the time on her phone reminded her that Joe and the twins were going to be arriving soon to load the last of her things into the trailer hooked up to the back of Joe's shiny new black Chevy Tahoe.

By the time they had arrived, Gianna had finished packing the last of her clothes into the boxes now fully sealed shut. The twins and Joe made quick work of arranging all of the boxes into the trailer. And being honest, Gianna had cast a few glances at Joe from behind the sunglasses on her face. Could you blame her? That man wearing a tank top and sweating in the heat was enough to make a nun want to sin.

Besides, it was innocent. They were friends that had known each other for a long time.

Finally finished, Joe jogged over to her place on the front steps of her porch. "Everything is all set, G. I'll be here tomorrow morning at nine am sharp. I want you standing out on these steps no later than that." he smirked as he chewed his gum. "We'll load the bags you're taking with you in the trunk and then we'll be on our way. We can't- and I can't stress this enough- leave any later than nine o'five. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Gianna raised her hand to her forehead in a mock salute. "I'll be here no earlier than nine thirty sharp. Am I dismissed?"

Joe narrowed his eyes in a playful glare. "Keep playing around if you want to, but I have no problem dragging you out of the house and tying you down to the hood of my car."

"Sure Joe." Gianna laughed and turned to walk back into her house. "Also, I'm sure all the ladies you usually deal with like to be manhandled and tied up, but I don't." she threw over her shoulder as she stepped inside.


End file.
